order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Messier 90
Messier 90 (Also known as Alexis Chevalier and by her upgraded form of NGC 4569) is a currently living member of the Messier Alliance. Her powers are over sound and vibrations, with a musical secondary ability. Appearance More to Come 'NGC 4569' More to Come Personality Alexis is a very charismatic and ambitious young woman. She is very confident (sometimes people do have to call her out on being a little too confident) and very creative. Most people find her quite amiable. However she can be quite nosy and very talkative, which gets on other people's nerves very quickly. And she can be very critical of others, especially about fashion sense or choices others make. She means well, but she does upset others often. If she sees you in a bad mood, she will be the first to come up to you and try to console you. She is a little ray of sunshine (or at least tries to be) and can lift almost anyone out of the dumps, if not through talking, she'll do it through music. Origin Alexis is an only child, born and raised in Marseilles, France. Her father, a concert pianist from Nice, and her mother, an African-American Jazz and Blues singer from New Orleans, inspired her throughout her life to pursue a career in music. The Order of Sloan More to Come Abilities Messier 90's powers are sound based and she uses her blues, classical, and jazz as a basis for her attacks. She can also summon spectral instruments to perform these attacks, usually a clarinet or piano. M90 acts as an all-rounder in battle, with a heavy focus on support. Her music can pump up her teammates and she can create protective walls with soundwaves. Her ability to control sound depends on there being sound in the environment she's in. Primarily, she manipulates her voice, but will also use clicks and taps. Her soundwaves can create: * Walls / barriers * Disorientation * High pressure pockets * Pushing forces * Speed boosts Her musical powers allow her to invigorate her team and temporarily elevate their power levels in order to have a better chance at striking the enemy. NGC This form in itself is used as a temporary power-up, used only in necessary situations because of it's draining effects on her body. With this power-up comes a massive boost to her magical power. She retains what she had in her Messier form, but at a much increased capacity. In addition to this, she can now tap into vibrations in the Earth and create seismic activity. Special Abilities * Messier 90's hearing is pitch perfect. In her civilian form, this allows her to sing and play perfectly. * Her ability to remember tunes is amazing. She can remember anything as long as she puts it to a song. * She can focus her hearing to a point where she can hear things on a level that other people are not able to hear. She can use this ability to spy on others or to find something giving off a specific frequency of sound. * In dark or unknown environments, M90 can use echolocation to find her way around. Relationships Messier 53 A fellow music lover and Alexis' best friend.They both also share a love of shopping. Cosmic Object More to Come Trivia * Messier 90's design is based on dieselpunk fashions. Category:Messier Category:NGC Overlords